Ink jet printers are a well known and widely used form of printed media production. Colorants, usually ink, are fed to an array of micro-processor controlled nozzles on a printhead. As the print head passes over the media, colorant is ejected from the array of nozzles to produce the printing on the media substrate.
Printer performance depends on factors such as operating cost, print quality, operating speed and ease of use. The mass, frequency and velocity of individual ink drops ejected from the nozzles will affect these performance parameters. In general terms, smaller, faster droplets ejected at higher frequency provide cost, speed and print quality advantages.
In light of this, it has been an overriding aim of printhead design to reduce the size of the ink nozzles and thereby the size of the droplets ejected. Recently, the array of nozzles has been formed using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology, which have mechanical structures with sub-micron thicknesses. This allows the production of printheads that can rapidly eject ink droplets sized in the picolitre (x10−12 liter) range.
While the microscopic structures of these printheads can provide high speeds and good print quality at relatively low costs, their size makes the nozzles extremely fragile and vulnerable to damage from the slightest contact with finger, dust or the media substrate. This can make the printheads impractical for many applications where a certain level of robustness is necessary.